Park Bo Young
Profile *'Name:' 박보영 / Park Bo Young (Bak Bo Yeong) *'Profession:' Actress and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Goesan, North Chungcheong, South Korea *'Height:' 158cm *'Weight:' 41kg *'Star sign:' Aquarius *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Father, mother, older sister, and younger sister *'Talent agency:' Fides Spatium About Park Bo Young Park Bo Young was born on February 12, 1990 and raised in Jeungpyeong, North Chungcheong Province, South Korea. She is the second daughter of three to her parents. Her father was a soldier, who served for over three decades in the special forces. Before she officially debuted as an actress in 2006, she appeared when she was in middle school in a short film titled Equal; the short film was released the year before in 2005 and it was reviewed favorably by critics. ;More about Park Bo Young TV Shows *Abyss (tvN, 2019) *Strong Woman Do Bong Soon (JTBC, 2017) *Oh My Ghost (tvN, 2015) *Star's Lover (SBS, 2008) *Strongest Chil Woo (KBS2, 2008) cameo *Jungle Fish (KBS, 2008) *The King and I (SBS, 2007) *Mackerel Run (SBS, 2007) *Witch Amusement (SBS, 2007) *Secret Campus (EBS, 2006) TV Show Theme Songs *''Ddeonanda'' - Oh My Ghost OST (2015) Movies *On Your Wedding Day (2018) *Collective Invention (2015) *You Call It Passion (2015) *The Silenced (2015) *Hot Young Bloods (2014) *Snow Queen (2012) voice role *Wolf Boy (2012) *Don't Click (2012) *Rio (2011) voice role *Speedy Scandal (2008) *The ESP Couple (2008) *Our School E.T (2008) *If You Were Me 4 (2007) *Equal (2005) Movie Theme Songs *''Listen to Me'' - On Your Wedding Day (2018) *''Boiling Youth'' - Hot Young Bloods (2014) *''My Prince'' - Wolf Boy (2012) *''Era of Freedom'' - Speedy Scandal (2008) Music Video Appearances *"It's Over" (Drama version) - SPEED (2013) *"It's Over" (Dance version) - SPEED (2013) *"That's My Fault" - SPEED (2013) *"Only I Didn't Know" - IU (2011) *"The Fact" - BEAST (2011) *"Fiction" - BEAST (2011) *"Between Love and Friendship" - Park Hye Kyung (2008) *"My Heart Will Go On?" - Yuri (2008) *"Still Pretty Today" - Fly to the Sky (2007) *"Couldn't Help It" - Goo Jung Hyun (2007) Recognitions *'2017 1st The Seoul Awards:' Best Actress - Drama (Strong Woman Do Bong Soon) *'2017 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Best Actress for Hallyu Drama (Strong Woman Do Bong Soon) *'2016 tvN10 Awards:' Best Chemistry with Kim Seul Gi (Oh My Ghost) *'2013 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' 20's Movie Star - Female (A Werewolf Boy) *'2009 12th Director's Cut Awards:' Best New Actress (Speed Scandal) *'2009 32nd Golden Cinematography Awards:' Best New Actress (Speed Scandal) *'2009 30th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best New Actress (Speed Scandal) *'2009 4th Andre Kim Best Star Awards:' Female Star Award (Speed Scandal) *'2009 5th University Film Festival of Korea Awards:' Best New Actress (Speed Scandal) *'2009 17th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards:' Best New Actress (Speed Scandal) *'2009 46th Grand Bell Awards:' Popularity Award (Speed Scandal) *'2009 29th Korean Association of Film Critics Awards:' Best New Actress (Speed Scandal) *'2009 2nd Korea Junior Star Awards:' Grand Prize (Speed Scandal) *'2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best New Actress for (Speed Scandal) *'2009 45th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Popularity Award (Female) for (Speed Scandal) *'2009 6th Max Movie Awards:' Best New Actress of The Year (Speed Scandal) *'2007 SBS Drama Awards:' Best Young Actress (The King and I) Endorsements *Paprika (2017) *Garglin Dental Care (2017) *Lotte Hi-Mart (2017) *Think Nature (2017) *Toreta by Aquarius (2017) *Sofy (2017) *Dongwon Mall (2017) *CLOUD9 (2017) *Good Day Soju (2016-17) *LG UPlus (2015) *Zum (2011) *Mr. Pizza (2009) *eHiMart (2009) *Clean & Clear (2008) *SK Ting (2007) *Woori Bank (2007) *Woongjin Coway LooLoo Bidet Toilet Seats (2007) *Seven Valley (2007) *Xylitol hwiba (2006) *Ottogi Rice (2006) *Blue Tail (2006) *Ottogi jinkeop (2006) *Korea Hydro & Nuclear Power Co. (2005) Trivia *'Education:' Daeseong Girls' Commercial High School, Dankook University (Theater degree) *'Religion:' Protestant External Links *Official site *HanCinema *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActress Category:KSinger